Short Life Moments
by Mana2702
Summary: Voilà, trois petites scènes entre Thorin et Bilbon dans différents décors et différentes situations.


_**Voilà, plusieurs petites actions qui me sont venues, j'espère que vous allez aimer :D**_

* * *

Bilbon était en train de cuisiner quand il entendit le bruit familier de la porte d'entrée. Thorin était de retour. Il sourit et continua de cuisiner. Les deux grandes mains du brun se posèrent sur sa taille:

«-Bonsoir mon amour.»

Il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de son amant:

«-Tu m'as manqué pendant toute cette longue journée!

-Tu m'a manqué toi aussi.»

Bilbon se retourna et l'embrassa. Il sourit et murmura:

«-Tu as faim?

-Oui, d'ailleurs ça sent très bon!

-J'ai préparé des escalopes à la crème et aux champignons avec du riz, ça te convient?

-Oui mon amour c'est parfait.»

Thorin se mit à genoux et embrassa le ventre légèrement rond de son amant:

«-Et notre petit ange est sage?

-Oui, elle n'a pas beaucoup tapé durant la journée dont ça va.»

Thorin sourit, Bilbon était son petit ami depuis plus de cinq ans et il attendait leur premier enfant. Thorin mit la table et ils mangèrent. Après il débarrassa et remplit le lave-vaisselle. Ils allèrent ensuite dans la chambre. Thorin commença à embrasser son petit ami et à le caresser. Bilbon sourit et rendit chaque baiser ainsi que chaque caresse à son beau brun. Thorin passa une de ses grandes mains sur le ventre de son homme et le déshabilla. Il se déshabilla à son tour et continua ses caresses sur Bilbon. Il le prépara ensuite et le pénétra sans attendre. Les deux hommes étaient toujours amoureux comme au premier jour, et chaque minute passée sans l'autre était insupportable. Bilbon se cambra et gémit:

«-Mon amour je t'aime!

-Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.»

Thorin commença à bouger en lui et l'embrassa. Bilbon croisa ses bras autour du cou de Thorin et lui mordilla la lèvre. Le grand brun accéléra un peu le mouvement et caressa le corps de son compagnon. Bilbon sourit et passa une main dans les longs cheveux bruns. Thorin accéléra encore et ils finirent par jouir. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant. Quand ils faisaient l'amour, les deux hommes perdaient toute notion du temps. Thorin sourit et l'embrassa:

«-Je t'aime bébé.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour.»

Thorin se laissa tomber à côté de Bilbon et le serra contre lui. Il remonta le drap sur eux et caressa le ventre de son petit blond:

«-Bonne nuit mon ange.

-Bonne nuit chéri.»

* * *

La neige tombait à gros flocons depuis des heures maintenant. Bilbon marchait derrière la compagnie. Il était bien couverts sous plusieurs épaisseurs de vêtements et pourtant il grelotait de froid. Thorin le vit et s'approcha:

«-Tu as froid petit cambrioleur?

-Non ça va.

-Menteur. Tu es frigorifié! Ta peaux est encore plus blanche que la neige, tes lèvres sont violettes, des dents claquent, et ton nez est tout rouge.»

Il s'approcha de Bilbon et ouvrit les deux pans de son épaisse veste en fourrure. Il passa les deux pans autour du petit blond:

«-Voilà, tu es bien au chaud maintenant.»

Bilbon sourit, il regarda derrière Thorin pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas observés. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa tendrement Thorin. Les deux hommes étaient ensembles depuis quelques semaines, mais personne ne le savait. Ils voulaient garder leur amour secret, ils voulaient rester tranquilles pendant un moment encore. Thorin l'embrassa avec fougue:

«-Si tu n'étais pas aussi glacé je jure que je te prendrai ici et maintenant!»

Bilbon eut un frisson de la tête aux pieds. Il joua avec une des deux tresses de Thorin:

«-Dommage que j'ai aussi froid mais… en même temps tu pourrai me réchauffer en faisant ça!

-Non, les autres pourraient revenir nous chercher c'est trop dangereux mon petit cambrioleur.»

Thorin frotta son nez contre le nez glacé de Bilbon et ils repartirent. Le grand brun avait retiré sa veste en fourrure et l'avait placée sur les épaules de son amant. Il avait voir le petit blond recouvert des épaules aux pieds par le long manteau du Nain. Car Bilbon était plus petit que Thorin, la veste lui faisait donc un manteau long tel une cape. Ils reprirent la marche ainsi, ils prendraient plus de temps pour des moments tendres cette nuit.

* * *

Bilbon était assit, adossé à un énorme rocher. Il avait un pied sur un rocher plus petit et fumait tranquillement sa pipe. Thorin était allongé par terre, sa tête posée sur les genoux du petit blond. Thorin avait les yeux clos, un petit sourire aux lèvres:

«-Ne sommes-nous pas bien ici?

-Oh que si!»

Bilbon avait les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre le rocher. Il caressa l'épaisse chevelure brune de Thorin:

«-Nous sommes vraiment très bien! C'est notre coin ici.

-Notre coin est partout tant que nous sommes ensembles.»

Bilbon se pencha et embrassa tendrement Thorin. Le baiser devint vite passionné et les mains commencèrent à déshabiller l'autre. Ils voulaient se retrouver nu l'un contre l'autre, faire l'amour comme des fous. Thorin mit Bilbon à quatre pattes devant lui et le pénétra. Il le pénétra rapidement et commença à donner des coups de reins. Bilbon gémit en cambrant encore plus le dos, il voulait pouvoir accueillir Thorin au plus profond de lui-même.

Le grand brun en profita et entra jusqu'à la garde, il pilonnait Bilbon sans relâche. Il tapa dans la prostate de Bilbon à chaque fois qu'il poussait. Le blondinet poussa un cri de plaisir. Ils étaient dans un lieu reculé, Erebor était reprit depuis longtemps. Ils vivaient sous la montagne, mais ils adoraient en sortir de temps à autre pour se promener en amoureux. Thorin accéléra encore le mouvement et Bilbon hurla le nom de son amant en se libérant sur le sol poussiéreux. Thorin poussa encore quelques minutes avant de venir à son tour. Il grogna le nom de Bilbon en se libérant en lui. Il se retira et ils se rhabillèrent. Thorin prit Bilbon sur ses genoux et caressa ses bouclettes blondes. Bilbon avait la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son roi:

«-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.»

Ils restèrent assit ainsi, ils étaient bien comme ça, tous les deux dans leur coin en amoureux.


End file.
